Something New
by AquaChase
Summary: Let's say that Marinette confesses her love to Adrien. What will happen? Will it be a dream or a nightmare? Let's say that something unexpected happened. Which then makes Marinette feel like trying something new. (Sorry not that great at summaries. Also ratted T for safety.)


**Author's Note**

 **Hi guys this is my first story. Sorry if it isn't that good or if my grammer/spelling is off. Feel free to leave comments. The first chapter might not be that interesting. Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **-AquaChase**

Marinette woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and the smell of vanilla and cookies. She glanced over to her pink alarm clock and noticed it was 7:00 AM. (Characters thoughts are italicized) _Wow I am actually up early today! Not even Tikki is awake yet._ Marinette did her usual routine with dragging herself out of bed and so on. Putting on her usual outfit and getting her backpack together. She decided it was time Tiki was the one to be woken up. Marinette gently nudged her sleeping kwami. Tiki opened her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning Tiki." Marinette smiled softly as she spoke. "Hi Marinette you're up early." Marinette replied with, "I just woke up. It's probably because it's Friday." Tiki nodded her head and flew into Marinette's purse. Marinette ran out of her room and greeted her parents while grabbing a croissant before dashing out to go to school.

As she was nearing the school she saw Alya on her phone probably thinking about a specific heroine. _Maybe i should surprise her. No I should scare her._ Marinette went up behind Alya and yelled boo! Alya jumped a good ten feet in the air before turning around with an angry look in her eyes. Which then turned to shock and finally into laughter. "Girl your early for once in your life. I have to say I didn't think I'd ever see the day." Marinette crossed her arms and look pointedly at Alya before saying. "I'm not always late. Besides I woke up early and am feeling pretty confident today for your information." Alya had a sly look as she then stated, "So does that mean today is the day you confess your love to Adrien?" Marinette pondered the thought for a few seconds before taking a shaky breathe and answering, "Yeah. I think today is the day." Once she said that Alya's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Marinette simply shrugged.

Adrien and Nino just arrived and walked to the girls. Adrien looked at the two girls and greeted them, "Hi Alya. Hi Marinette." Marinette turned around and answered, "Hello Adrein. I was wondering if at lunch we could talk?" _Yes! I said it without stuttering!_ Of course Adrien agreed with a, " Sure I would love too." The bell rang and the four walked to class. Adrien couldn't believe that Marinette had talked to him without stuttering he thought he would see pigs fly before that happened. Nevertheless he couldn't wait till he could talk with Marinette maybe they could get to know each other better.

As soon as the lunch bell rang people flooded outside. Adrien saw Marinette waiting for him and walked over casually. "So what did you need to tell me." _Breathe Marinette just breath._ "Well I've wanted to tell you this for a long time and just haven't had the chance yet. But I really like you and was wondering if we could maybe go to the movies sometime?" Adrien looked at Marinette who had such hopeful bluebell eyes. He felt bad for what he was about to do but he loved Ladybug. He would just have to be gentle. "Marinette…" He was cut off when he saw something in her eyes shatter and so did his heart. "It's ok I understand you don't have the same feelings." She looked sadly at him peering right into his emerald green eyes. Almost like she was staring right into his soul. "I'm really sorry I just like someone else." He saw her break even more he saw the tears starting to well up. "It's completely fine. I need to go. I have to help my parents at the bakery. Bye." She than ran off towards her home. Adrien had a sick feeling in his stomach. He hated what he had done but it had to be done.

Marinette cried all the way home. She ran up to her room and just cried and cried. Tiki came up and tried to soothe her but noticed that her holder wanted to be alone she went to her little bed and was silent. Marinette knew as she looked into his vibrant green eyes and as soon as he said her name that it wasn't meant to be. That he didn't feel the same. She was living in a fantasy world when she thought that she was good enough for him. She was now seething with anger and tore down all his posters. Got rid of his schedule and changed her computer screen. She was in a nutshell heartbroken.

 **Sorry guys to end it there but I think this is a good stopping point. Don't worry next chapter will be very interesting. Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it. :) Till next time.**

 **-AquaChase**


End file.
